


Arancini

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figlio del mare [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli arancini in One Piece a opera del nostro amato Sanji.Ha partecipato alla fan fiction challenge:Fandom: One PiecePersonaggi liberiPrompt: Arancine





	Arancini

Arancini

 

Sanji si piegò in avanti e porse il vassoio argentato a Nami. Il vento del mare gli fece sbattere la ciocca di capelli biondi contro il viso e il sopracciglio a ricciolo del cuoco tremò. Nami si voltò e guardò la decina di arancini, erano gialli e fumavano.  
"Nami-san, li ho fatti appositamente per te. Croccanti fuori e caldi dentro, in modo che tu possa pensarmi" dichiarò il cuoco.   
Dimenò le gambe a supervelocità e l'occhio dall'iride azzurra scoperta prese la forma di un cuore e si gonfiò ripetutamente. Nami accavallò le gambe nude, si appoggiò contro lo schienale della sedia a sdraio e sorrise. Un braccio di Robin comparve da sotto il vassoio, si allungò e prese un arancino. Rufy sporse il capo dal piano di sopra della nave e socchiuse gli occhi, dilatò la narici e sorrise.  
"Sento odore di carne!" gridò.  
"E' ragù" spiegò Sanji.   
Saltò di lato evitando il collo di gomma del capitano e gli tirò un calcio sul capo, facendogli crescere un bernoccolo.  
"Però sono di Nami-san!" gridò.


End file.
